


Episodi forse senza senso della vita da liceale di Sanji Vinsmoke

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, highschool!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Sanji Vinsmoke credeva di essersi liberato della sua famiglia quando aveva otto anni.---Universo Alternativo ambientato nel mondo moderno.Sanji-centrico, probabilmente OOC.Episodi più o meno brevi della vita scolastica e non del diciassettenne Sanji, tra amici casinisti, nuove conoscenze ancora più disfunzionali, e famigliari che avrebbe davvero davvero preferito non avere.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji-centrico, probabilmente OOC, spoiler per chi non sa nulla sulla famiglia biologica di Sanji, rating giallo per presenza di coppie shonen-ai e het, niente di esplicito.

** Episodi forse senza senso della vita da liceale di Sanji Vinsmoke **

** PROLOGO **

****

Sanji Vinsmoke credeva di essersi liberato della sua famiglia quando aveva otto anni.

I suoi rapporti con i propri diretti consanguinei non erano mai stati idilliaci; l’unica che ricambiasse l’amore incondizionato del proprio biondo figliolo era la madre Sora, ma quella dolce figura l’aveva abbandonato troppo presto a causa di una malattia che l’aveva portata via quando Sanji era ancora in tenera età. 

L’altra presenza femminile della famiglia, la sorella maggiore Reiju, all’epoca era ancora troppo piccola per poter sostituire la madre come figura femminile e consolatoria per il fratellino più sensibile. Sensibilità che non poteva sperare in alcuna comprensione dall’uomo severo e intransigente che era suo padre.

Jajji Vinsmoke era un celeberrimo scienziato, che passava quasi tutto il suo tempo immerso nelle avanzatissime ricerche di genetica che lo avevano reso tanto ricco quanto famoso. La perdita dell’amata moglie lo aveva spinto a dedicarsi totalmente al lavoro, lasciando i figli spesso soli, affidati alla servitù che tuttavia non poteva assolutamente tenere a freno i comportamenti sempre più viziati e prepotenti di tre dei piccoli Vinsmoke.

Per anni l’infanzia di Sanji rappresentò una vera e propria lotta per la sopravvivenza: terzo di quattro gemelli, si sentiva tanto diverso dai fratelli nello spirito quanto era loro somigliante nel corpo. Per lui ogni giorno era una battaglia per trovare il proprio posto nel loro spietato mondo. 

Non era uno scavezzacollo come Yonji, sempre pronto a combinare marachelle che gli venivano perdonate con un sorriso distratto dal padre solo perché era il più piccolo (seppur di pochi minuti, cosa che Sanji trovava assurdamente ingiusta). 

Non era infallibile come Ichiji, che rendeva onore al fatto di essere il primo nato dei gemelli (sempre per quei pochi minuti che Sanji malediceva) facendo di tutto per dimostrare di essere un figlio perfetto in ogni situazione.

E non era neppure astuto come Niji, fedele complice e maligno consigliere del fratello maggiore, sempre disposto a far pesare come piombo a Sanji quei dannatissimi pochi minuti che l’avevano voluto più grande di lui.

Finché, in occasione dell’ottavo compleanno dei gemelli, Jajji aveva annunciato che per motivi di lavoro la famiglia si sarebbe trasferita in un’altra città, la lontana North City, abbandonando la provinciale East City in cui i piccoli Vinsmoke erano nati. Sanji si sentì crollare il mondo addosso; questa notizia rappresentava per lui la separazione dall’unica persona che fino ad allora avesse rappresentato per lui una famiglia: Zeff Redleg. 

Zeff era un lontano cugino di Sora e gestiva un ristorante; era il primo ricordo che Sanji possedesse, risaliva a quando era così piccolo da aver appena imparato a camminare: sua madre l’aveva portato a pranzare al Baratie, solo loro due, e il piccolo biondo era rimasto tanto entusiasta di quei piatti deliziosi che Zeff l’aveva ammesso nel suo regno, la cucina. Era stato amore a prima vista, e Sanji aveva deciso che sarebbe diventato a tutti i costi un cuoco.

Purtroppo questa ambizione secondo Jajji era troppo misera per un figlio dell’importantissima famiglia Vinsmoke, e questo aveva dato il via a ulteriori prese in giro da parte dei suoi fratelli. E ora Sanji avrebbe perso tutto: Zeff e il ristorante in cui correva a rifugiarsi ogni volta che lo scherno dei suoi consanguinei diventava insopportabile.

Così prese una decisione drastica: scappò di casa. Raccolse poche cose indispensabili (un cambio di vestiti, la foto di sua madre e il prezioso libro di ricette che lei gli aveva regalato) e con l’aiuto di una reticente Reiju scavalcò il cancello del maniero per scappare verso il suo unico rifugio.

Dire che Zeff fu felice di trovarselo alla porta in piena notte non rende l’idea: lo riempì di scapaccioni e minacciò di rispedirlo a casa a calci se non ci fosse tornato subito da solo.

“Prendimi a calci quanto ti pare vecchiaccio ma io resto qua! Non torno in quel posto, preferirei morire!”

Zeff rimase immobile per un istante di fronte a quella scioccante determinazione, e parve riflettere intensamente. Sanji sentì una fragile speranza nascere nel suo cuore, speranza che venne brutalmente calpestata quando vide il cuoco sollevare la cornetta del telefono e chiamare Jajji.

“Sanji è qui al ristorante. Non vuole lasciare East City. Un fallimento, dici? Allora lascialo a me, mi farebbe comodo uno sguattero. Va bene, passo lì domani a firmare le carte per l’affidamento.”

Zeff depose la cornetta e posò nuovamente lo sguardo su Sanji:

“Raccogli la mandibola da terra e piantala di fare quell’espressione così stupida, o ti prendo a calci fino a cambiarti i connotati. In mansarda c’è una branda che puoi usare, portaci la tua roba e va’ a dormire. Domattina si comincia a lavorare alle sei.”

Il piccolo biondo seppe allora che in quel momento cominciava la sua nuova vita, e decise che avrebbe lavorato sodo perché fosse il più felice possibile, con il suo nuovo padre e gli amici che poco tempo dopo riuscì a farsi: la banda affiatata e sgangherata di gente male assortita che il loro scatenato ‘capitano’ aveva battezzato ‘ciurma di Cappello di Paglia’.

Sanji Vinsmoke credeva di essersi liberato della sua famiglia quando aveva otto anni. 

Finché all’inizio del suo secondo anno di liceo non scoprì che tre dei suoi nuovi compagni di classe si chiamavano Ichiji, Niji e Yonji Vinsmoke.

 

 

 


	2. Rivoluzione Copernicana (?)

** Rivoluzione Copernicana (?) **

****

_ Sono innamorato di Zoro. _

Questa epifania colpì Sanji alla sprovvista, in un torrido pomeriggio trascorso in spiaggia durante l’estate dei suoi diciassette anni, a due settimane dall’inizio del secondo anno di liceo per lui e la testa d’alga, che in quel momento lanciava gavettoni d’acqua a Rufy e Usopp colpevoli di averlo svegliato nello stesso modo dal suo pisolino sotto il sole.

_ Sono innamorato di Zoro!? _

Il suo cervello ripeté incredulo, mentre l’universo sembrava cambiare il suo assetto gravitazionale tutt’attorno. Metà di lui voleva farsi prendere dal panico, mentre l’altra metà restava incantata ad ammirare il fisico muscoloso e abbronzato del coetaneo coperto da goccioline d’acqua.

_ Non posso innamorarmi di Zoro! _

Troppo tardi, lo informò un brivido caldo che gli attraversò la schiena. Probabilmente era già troppo tardi dal giorno in cui l’aveva visto per la prima volta. 

Se lo ricordava perfettamente, il giorno in cui un rumoroso gruppetto di quattro ragazzini si era fermato a giocare nella piazzola dietro al ristorante Baratie e il loro presunto capo, un moretto con un buffo cappello di paglia in testa, era stato attratto dai profumi paradisiaci che provenivano dalla cucina. Zeff era stato tentato di cacciarli via a pedate, ma alla fine Sanji aveva offerto loro la merenda. 

Aveva giustificato il suo gesto dicendosi che lo faceva per fare colpo sull’unica ragazza del gruppo, una testolina arancione che si divertiva a tirare le guance del moretto come se fossero di gomma. Ma in realtà i suoi occhi si posavano più di frequente sul ragazzo dalla capigliatura simile al muschio, chiedendosi se fosse davvero morbida come sembrava.

Da quel giorno Sanji era diventato membro ufficiale della Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, e aveva imparato a conoscere sempre meglio l’esuberante Rufy, l’astuta Nami, il fanfarone Usopp (che aveva scoperto essere tutti di un anno più giovani di lui) e ovviamente Zoro, l’aspirante spadaccino. 

I rapporti con quest’ultimo si erano praticamente da subito stabiliti su un piano di amichevole conflittualità; segnato da un’infanzia tormentata dalla presenza dei suoi tre gemelli, Sanji non era affatto abituato a relazionarsi a un coetaneo in modo pacifico, da qui i bisticci e le liti che li vedevano contrapposti fino a sfociare sul piano fisico con scambi di calci e pugni. Tuttavia Sanji si scopriva a essere felice così: si era reso conto che i loro scontri erano ben diversi da quelli del passato. Mai aveva percepito in Zoro il senso di superiorità e disprezzo nei suoi confronti: lui lo vedeva come un suo pari e lo rispettava per quello che era, e i loro colpi non erano mai intesi per fare del male, quanto per dimostrarsi tacitamente la reciproca stima.

Tornando al presente, Sanji sospirò rassegnato. Addio al sogno di accasarsi con una bella ragazza prosperosa! Almeno ora capiva come mai i continui due di picche incassati dalle sue avances verso Nami e Robin non lo lasciavano deluso più di tanto: il suo vero oggetto del desiderio era sempre stato al suo fianco, solitamente appisolato sul banco a scuola o ad allenarsi fuori dalla finestra della cucina.

“Ehi, chi vuole dell’anguria?” chiese ad alta voce, richiamando l’attenzione dei combattenti.

Mentre il gruppo di amici, ora cresciuto in numero, gli si riuniva attorno schiamazzando per gustare il fresco frutto, i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Zoro e Sanji non poté fare a meno di sorridere. 

Andava bene così, per ora. Era felice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiegazione del titolo (delirante): la Rivoluzione Copernicana è la scoperta che la Terra e i pianeti orbitano attorno al Sole, smentendo il precedente sistema Tolemaico che voleva la Terra al centro delle orbite di tutti i corpi celesti. All’epoca l’accettazione della verità scientifica, che fino ad allora era stata solo timidamente proposta da scienziati messi a tacere come Galileo, rappresentò un autentico stravolgimento della concezione dell’universo. Beh, l’universo in sé era sempre stato così, semplicemente da allora tutti lo ammettono. Mi sembrava un processo simile a quello che avviene nella testa di Sanji in questo capitolo, con l’ammissione dei suoi sentimenti a lungo rimasti inconsapevoli per Zoro.  
> O forse è solo tutta colpa del discutibilissimo gusto (o totale mancanza di esso) dell’autrice per la scelta dei titoli. ^_^()


	3. Galeotto fu il carro attrezzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le varie storie non sono in ordine cronologico, le scrivo a seconda dell’ispirazione. Quindi questo episodio si svolge tra la fine delle scuole medie e l’inizio del primo anno di liceo di Sanji.

** Galeotto fu il carro attrezzi **

Che Nico Robin fosse una donna bellissima era fuori da ogni ombra di dubbio.

Sanji l’aveva sempre pensato fin da quando la bella universitaria aveva fatto da tutor alla scalcagnata Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia durante il suo ultimo anno di scuole medie. La richiesta era partita del preside della loro scuola media, Gol D. Roger, nonché il padre del primo “fratello autoproclamato” di Rufy, Ace. 

Quando il ragazzo più grande si era visto di fronte la pagella del ‘fratellino’, che in quanto a voti poteva sembrare una schedina del calcio, aveva dapprima tentato di aiutarlo personalmente; ma purtroppo non erano molto meglio neanche i voti di Pugno di Fuoco (soprannome meritato da una tendenza alla piromania che l’aveva visto più volte essere riportato a casa nella volante dell’Agente Smoker). 

Il terzo “fratello”, Sabo, era stato la loro ultima speranza, ma in quel periodo il biondo ricciuto era appena riuscito a conquistare le attenzioni della bella Koala, cosa che l’aveva costretto a lasciare i fratelli al loro triste destino.

Era toccato a Rouge, madre della residente Torcia Umana e moglie del suddetto preside, insistere col marito e col suo migliore amico Edward Newgate (preside del liceo cittadino) perché organizzassero un corso di recupero per i ragazzi. E i due vecchi baffuti, tra una birra e una risata, si erano rivolti al loro collega universitario, il professor Clover, che aveva inviato la sua migliore allieva tirocinante, Nico Robin.

Sanji non aveva mai amato studiare come in quel periodo. La giovane tutor era non solo bella, ma anche raffinata, colta ed elegante; il suo senso dello humor a volte lo spiazzava parecchio, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura che una simile dea avesse un qualsivoglia difetto. 

Quando Robin accettò la nomina onoraria a membro della Ciurma e promise che avrebbe continuato ad aiutarli a studiare anche al liceo, Sanji pensò di poter toccare il cielo con un dito. Calatosi con tutto il proprio ingenuo entusiasmo nella parte di cavalier servente, dopo le lezioni la accompagnava sempre fino alla macchina e attendeva di vederla partire per salutarla un’ultima volta. 

Eccetto che quel giorno il motore dell’auto s’ingolfò rifiutandosi di partire.

“Non serve che aspetti, Cuoco-kun, chiamerò un carro attrezzi.” Sorrise dolcemente la donna davanti alla preoccupazione di Sanji, estraendo il cellulare e selezionando il numero.

Il biondo non volle sentire ragioni e decise che sarebbe rimasto a difesa della damigella fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi. L’attesa durò veramente poco, perché nemmeno cinque minuti dopo un carro attrezzi sgommò nel piazzale inchiodando con un “parcheggio suuuuper!” come esclamò sporgendosi dal finestrino il tizio che lo guidava.

Il meccanico dallo strambo ciuffo azzurro - o almeno Sanji supponeva che fosse lui, nonostante dal suo abbigliamento sembrasse venire da una spiaggia più che da un’officina – salutò Robin con una posa a braccia alzate e un “Suuuper” sorriso smagliante, che con grande stupore del biondo venne dolcemente ricambiato dalla bella mora.

“Ciao Franky, grazie per essere arrivato subito.”

“Per te questo e altro, Robin! Certo che è una sfortuna che la tua macchina si sia rotta ancora! Te la revisionerò gratis!” rispose lo stravagante tecnico, sollevando con le sole braccia nerborute l’auto per agganciarla all’argano di traino dando una dimostrazione di forza erculea. 

“Sei troppo gentile!”

“Scherzi? Ne va della mia suuuper reputazione!”

Sanji si sentì friggere di gelosia vedendo come quel tipo sembrava così in confidenza con la bella Robin e insinuò: “Forse dovresti cambiare meccanico.”

L’armadio dal ciuffo azzurro gli lanciò uno sguardo che prometteva di annodarlo come un pretzel, ma Robin intervenne:

“Franky è un bravissimo meccanico. L’auto è un po’ vecchia, quindi può capitare che si guasti… tre o quattro volte a settimana!” assicurò con un sorriso dolcissimo.

Sanji rimase pietrificato a bocca aperta mentre la bella universitaria si accomodava al fianco del meccanico sul sedile del carro attrezzi e i due ripartivano a una velocità ben più lenta di prima.

Decisamente Nico Robin non avrebbe cambiato automobile tanto presto… almeno finché non fosse riuscita a fidanzarsi ufficialmente col suo meccanico.

Conoscendola, non ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo!

 


	4. Tragicommedia in due atti – I (La scoperta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’episodio si svolge nei primi giorni del secondo anno di liceo di Sanji, poco prima del ritorno dei Vinsmoke.

** Tragicommedia in due atti – I (La scoperta) **

Da quando aveva cominciato il liceo Sanji si era iscritto al club di cucina scolastico, e in pochissimo tempo ne era divenuto il presidente; il suo amore per i fornelli era sconfinato e la sua abilità cresceva di giorno in giorno. Passava i pomeriggi dopo le lezioni nella sede del club anche nei giorni in cui non c’era attività o dopo le riunioni con i membri, per sperimentare nuove ricette al di fuori dal ristorante di Zeff.

Questa sua abitudine era molto apprezzata anche dai suoi amici della Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, che spesso “passavano di là per caso” per scroccare i manicaretti preparati dal loro biondo amico. 

Il perpetratore seriale di stragi del frigorifero era immancabilmente Rufy, che non mancava mai di trascinare con sé il malcapitato di turno con cui voleva fare amicizia o, in certi casi, arruolare nella Ciurma. Sanji non si sarebbe mai aspettato che l’una o l’altra cosa potessero mai capitare a Trafalgar Law.

Infatti il cuoco rimase di stucco quando vide il suo “capitano” trascinare con sé il sopra citato ragazzo: un giovane alto e magrissimo dagli scompigliati capelli neri calcati sotto un cappello di pelliccia bianca maculata, dagli occhi grigio argento contornati da onnipresenti occhiaie. Nonostante fosse suo coetaneo e compagno di classe, Sanji non sapeva quasi nulla di Law: era un tipo solitario e riservato, molto intelligente, e aveva i voti più alti della classe se non dell’intera scuola. Si era trasferito a East City solo pochi anni prima insieme a suo padre, conosciuto con il nome d’arte di Corazòn: l’uomo aveva acquistato il teatro locale ed era diventato produttore, regista e attore di spettacoli che lo avevano reso famoso in città. Anche lo stesso Sanji aveva assistito ad alcune sue rappresentazioni ed era rimasto colpito dal suo straordinario talento di mimo: il volto mobile ed espressivo, complice il trucco volutamente esagerato, trasmetteva con immediatezza una vastissima gamma di profonde emozioni.

Caratteristica che evidentemente Law non aveva ereditato, dato che il suo volto impassibile al massimo si corrucciava in una smorfia di irritazione, come in questo caso.

“Ti ho detto che non ho intenzione di diventare tuo amico, Monkey-ya. Smettila di trascinarmi in giro, devo tornare a studiare!”

“Shishishishishi, aspetta di aver assaggiato la cucina di Sanji e poi cambierai idea!”

L’esasperato Trafalgar sembrava sul punto di legare il ragazzo più piccolo al bancone ed eseguire su di lui un’appendicectomia senza anestesia, così Sanji intervenne mettendogli una mano sulla spalla:

“Senti, non mi interessa nulla delle vostre controversie, ma tu hai decisamente bisogno di mettere un po’ di carne sulle ossa. E poi è meglio studiare a pancia piena, avrai più energie cerebrali!”

Seriamente, quel ragazzo sembrava nutrirsi (e dormire) col contagocce!

Alla fine Law doveva aver verificato l’efficacia del metodo di Sanji, dato che le sue visite pomeridiane prima delle sessioni di studio si erano fatte frequenti (purché non ci fossero gli altri membri del club di cucina o troppi esagitati della Ciurma). La sua assidua presenza però ebbe come conseguenza un episodio davvero inaspettato.

Quel pomeriggio Rufy era stato trascinato via da una Nami inviperita perché il moretto doveva accompagnarla a fare shopping e se n’era dimenticato; quindi nella sede del club di cucina era sceso un insolito silenzio mentre Sanji era impegnato a spadellare, Zoro s’era appisolato all’estremità del bancone, e Trafalgar piluccava un nuovo piatto prelibato. L’atmosfera pacifica venne infranta dall’improvviso aprirsi della porta che sbatté contro il muro per l’irruente entrata in scena di un tifone umanoide che aveva l’aspetto di un furibondo Eustass Kidd.

Il ragazzo era già una figura intimidatoria in condizioni normali: selvaggi capelli rossi tenuti ritti in testa da un paio di occhialoni da aviatore, corporatura possente e muscolosa, carnagione pallida accentuata da un trucco aggressivo e abbigliamento da rock star scappata di casa (secondo Sanji) terrorizzavano i normali studenti tanto quanto il suo carattere rissoso. Tuttavia restava pur sempre una specie di celebrità nella scuola, dato che era il fondatore e leader della rock band “Kidd’s Pirates” che faceva sempre il tutto esaurito nei locali in cui si esibiva. 

Fra parentesi, nessuno avrebbe mai detto che in realtà era un anno più giovane di Sanji, il quale non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare un simile comportamento da elefante imbizzarrito in una cristalleria… o meglio, nella propria cucina. Tanto più che aveva svegliato Zoro, privandolo del segreto piacere di vedere il suo viso rilassato nel sonno e privo del consueto cipiglio corrucciato.

Evidentemente però il bersaglio dell’ira del rosso era un altro; si posizionò di fronte a Trafalgar in tutta la propria imponenza, gli occhi dorati ardenti di furia e violenza trattenuta, e ringhiò: 

“Cos’è questa storia che te la fai con Cappello di Paglia e i suoi tirapiedi?”

Trafalgar non sollevò neppure lo sguardo, come se non ritenesse la massa di furia omicida di fronte a lui un motivo d’interesse: 

“Quello che faccio e chi frequento non ti riguarda, Eustass-ya.”

“Col c*zzo che non mi riguarda! Perché tutti i pomeriggi vieni a trovare questo damerino?”

“Cucina bene.”

Sanji non aveva mai sentito nulla di simile alla sequela di sanguinose imprecazioni che seguì, cortesia di Kidd; persino Zoro apparve piuttosto impressionato.

Per tutto il tempo Law non aveva mosso un muscolo, ma Sanji riusciva a vedere nei suoi occhi uno scintillio di malizioso divertimento che lasciava a intendere quanto avrebbe voluto piegare le sue labbra sottili nel ghigno sarcastico che era il suo marchio di fabbrica e lo rendeva terribilmente indisponente… specie ai danni del rosso. Non era un segreto che tra i due ci fosse una leggendaria rivalità. Che ci fosse anche dell’altro però Sanji non lo avrebbe mai immaginato, se non fosse stato per le successive parole di Kidd, pronunciate con voce quasi sommessa che però ebbero l’effetto di un’esplosione nucleare:

“Se vuoi lasciarmi allora dillo e basta.”

BOOM.

Sanji non credeva di aver sentito bene: “lasciarmi”? Voleva dire che quei due nemici per la pelle in realtà stavano insieme? “Insieme” in QUEL senso? Non ebbe il coraggio di vedere che espressione c’era sul viso di Zoro alla rivelazione. Adesso sì che voleva sentire la risposta di Law!

Trafalgar non rispose, almeno non a parole; si alzò con la massima calma, si mise di fronte a quel fascio di nervi in ipertensione di Kidd, lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca di pelliccia e lo baciò con tutta la passione infuocata che mai si sarebbe immaginata in quel personaggio tanto glaciale.

“Ti basta come risposta, Eustass-ya?”

Il ghigno indisponente all’ennesima potenza di Law fu ricambiato da un terrificante sorriso a trentaquattro zanne di Kidd, che ricambiò il bacio passionale aumentando all’inverosimile la carica erotica della scena.

Sanji , ormai rosso come un pomodoro maturo, per un attimo sognò di poter vivere una scena simile con Zoro; ma poi ricordò che si trovavano in una cucina, nella SUA cucina, e sbraitò:

“Trovatevi una camera per fare pace altrove, piccioncini di m*rda!”

 


	5. Chiamatemi Prince, Mister Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo episodio è più lungo degli altri, ma finalmente entrano in scena i fratelli Vinsmoke!

** Chiamatemi Prince, Mister Prince **

(tema musicale di James Bond  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye8KvYKn9-0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye8KvYKn9-0) )

Trafalgar Law che si abbuffava come se non ci fosse un domani era senza dubbio uno dei segni premonitori dell’Apocalisse.

Riusciva quasi a tenere testa a Rufy, tanto che il moretto pensava che fosse una gara a chi mangia di più e aveva a sua volta aumentato la marcia delle mascelle.

Persino Eustass Kidd aveva perso la sua facciata da bad boy e osservava il proprio ragazzo con aria sgomenta, finché non resistette più e domandò cosa fosse successo.

“Quel maledetto nuovo arrivato… primo nella graduatoria del primo trimestre… 93 punti contro 100… migliore della classe in biologia, ti rendi conto? Non solo letteratura o matematica, in BIOLOGIA! Me la pagherà!”

Le parole farfugliate da Law tra un boccone e l’altro furono sufficienti a Sanji per capire cosa era successo: quel giorno erano usciti i tabelloni della graduatoria scolastica dei punteggi, e per la prima volta il nome di Trafalgar Law non era il primo dell’elenco, fermatosi a 93 punti complessivi rispetto al 100 ottenuto da uno dei nuovi studenti trasferiti nella loro classe poco dopo l’inizio dell’anno: Ichiji Vinsmoke.

Il cuoco biondo non ne fu sorpreso: il primo dei suoi tre gemelli era un perfezionista compulsivo, come se la sua vita dipendesse dal riuscire a essere il migliore in qualsiasi cosa, pur di soddisfare le altissime aspettative del padre. Si chiese se spiegarlo a Law l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, ma poi pensò che il saperlo non aveva mai fatto sentire meglio LUI, quindi risparmiò il fiato.

Anche Kidd riuscì a decifrare i borbottii colmi di intento omicida del proprio fidanzato, così per tirarlo su di morale offrì:

“Se vuoi vado a prendere Killer e i miei Pirates e spediamo all’ospedale quel presuntuoso!”

“Buona idea, posso darvi una mano?” ghignò Sanji.

“Sì! Anch’io, anch’io!” gridò con voce frantuma-timpani Rufy, che però non aveva capito neppure cosa volessero fare, tanto era impegnato ad abbuffarsi.

“Scordatevelo.” Con una parola Law gettò acqua gelata sulle loro teste calde: “Ho dichiarato guerra al cervello di Ichiji Vinsmoke, non vincerò con la forza bruta.”

“Non potresti vincere in ogni caso.”

Quelle parole fecero spostare gli sguardi di tutti sulla porta aperta del club di cucina, in quel momento occupata dalla figura orgogliosa del ragazzo di cui stavano parlando.

Gli occhi freddi e azzurri come il ghiaccio di Ichiji si posarono su Law ignorando gli altri, e la sua voce fu altrettanto glaciale e calma: 

“Mi chiedevo quale fosse la causa di tanto baccano. Se sei tanto contrariato dall’aver ottenuto un punteggio inferiore al mio, allora confrontiamoci di nuovo nella verifica di domani; si tratta di anatomia, se non erro è il tuo cavallo di battaglia. Affrontami, Trafalgar Law.”

Questo era un vero guanto di sfida cavalleresco, come un re che indice un torneo tra nobili medievali. Il maggiore dei gemelli Vinsmoke aveva davvero uno spiccato gusto per le cerimonie.

“Perché non rendiamo le cose più interessanti con una scommessa?”

Il proprietario di quella nuova voce emerse dalle ombre alle spalle del suo gemello; Niji, sempre al fianco del fratello maggiore, aveva dipinto in volto quel sorrisetto sinistro che Sanji ben conosceva: aveva in mente uno dei suoi perfidi piani, preannunciato dallo scintillio della luce sugli occhiali da vista che non nascondevano l’astuzia negli occhi blu elettrico.

Purtroppo gli amici di Sanji non lo conoscevano altrettanto bene; toccava a lui consigliare di rifiutare nel modo più assoluto la proposta, ma l’orgoglio di Law fu più veloce:

“Va bene, ma non ho nulla da scommettere…”

Kidd posò una mano sulla sua spalla: “Allora scommetto io la mia chitarra elettrica su Trafalgar!”

Law gli lanciò un’occhiata tagliente e gli bisbigliò: “Sei impazzito? Se perdi come farai a suonare col gruppo?”

“Qual è il problema? Basta che tu vinca, no? Non era quello che avevi intenzione di fare fin dall’inizio?”

Una simile dimostrazione di fiducia riuscì a lasciare senza parole persino il brillante aspirante medico, dando a Kidd la possibilità di continuare a dettare le condizioni:

“Se però sarai tu a perdere, dovrete lavorare entrambi come sguatteri per il club di cucina!” decretò, con un folle ghigno provocatorio.

Ichiji lanciò a Niji uno sguardo sicuro di sé, chiedendogli tacitamente di affidare il suo destino alle proprie capacità; il fratello non perse il suo sorrisetto perfido, annuendo.

“Accettiamo.”

Stipulati i termini della sfida, i due Vinsmoke voltarono le spalle per andarsene, ma Niji si soffermò un attimo come se si fosse dimenticato di dire qualcosa:

“Ah, solo per vostra informazione… non potrete mai battere Ichiji finché io sto con lui!”

Queste parole fintamente leggere potevano sembrare una semplice provocazione, ma fecero risuonare nella testa di Sanji una campana d’allarme forte come una sirena antincendio:

“Rufy.” Si rivolse al proprio Capitano con un’espressione tanto seria che gli fece persino abbandonare il cosciotto che stringeva in mano “Dobbiamo riunire la Ciurma. Stasera.”

***

La Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia si ritrovò nemmeno due ore dopo al “Sakè di Binks”, il piano bar dove lavorava Brook, il più anziano dei membri del gruppo.

Sanji esordì senza mezzi termini: “I miei fratelli hanno lanciato una sfida a Trafalgar Law su chi avrà il voto migliore nella verifica di anatomia di domani; sono sicuro che Niji ha escogitato un piano per imbrogliare. Abbiamo poco tempo, ma non voglio che la passino liscia. Qualcuno ha qualche idea?” 

Non era un problema di facile soluzione; Rufy e Usopp tirarono fuori alcuni suggerimenti improbabili finché Nami non perse la pazienza e li picchiò per riportare un barlume di serietà.

Sorprendentemente fu Chopper, il membro più giovane del gruppo, a sollevare una mano. Sanji contava soprattutto sul suo aiuto perché era il figlio adottivo del loro insegnante di scienze, proprio colui che avrebbe sottoposto loro la verifica l’indomani, il professor Hiluluk. Ma ciò che disse con la sua vocina timida non fu assolutamente quello che il cuoco si aspettava:

“Ma… siamo proprio sicuri che abbiano brutte intenzioni… il signor Niji non mi è sembrato affatto una cattiva persona…” vedendo la faccia assurdamente scandalizzata di Sanji, come se dubitare che i suoi fratelli fossero la progenie di Satana fosse la peggiore delle eresie, Chopper spiegò: “Poco fa ero a scuola ad aiutare mio padre a cercare il suo computer portatile, è un tale distratto e dimentica sempre dove lo mette… eravamo disperati, ma poi è arrivato Niji Vinsmoke che l’aveva trovato per caso e glielo ha restituito…”

SBAM!

Sanji sbatté le mani sul tavolo: “Ecco cosa aveva intenzione di fare, il bastardo!”

Ricordava perfettamente che fin da piccolo Niji aveva avuto il pallino della tecnologia: a otto anni era già un hacker provetto che riusciva a introdursi nel computer di Jajji a curiosare nelle sue ricerche top secret. Per lui decifrare la password del portatile di un insegnante di liceo e copiarne il file con la prossima verifica doveva essere un giochetto di pochi minuti!

Digrignò i denti: a mali estremi, estremi rimedi, anche se avrebbe dovuto tornare in quella casa dove aveva giurato di non rimettere mai più piede.

“Missione impossibile? Nulla è impossibile per Mister Prince!”

****

Neppure l’agente segreto 003 Mister Prince, alter ego che Sanji si era creato nei suoi solitari giochi d’infanzia, avrebbe potuto violare il sistema di sicurezza del maniero Vinsmoke senza un complice all’interno. Fortunatamente, Reiju si rivelò abbastanza divertita dalla ‘missione’ del fratellino da lasciarlo entrare di soppiatto… dall’entrata principale.

“Oh, andiamo Reiju! Doveva essere un’infiltrazione in incognito!”

“Che importanza hanno i dettagli? Sei entrato, giusto? E smettila di aggirarti furtivamente, tanto papà è via per una conferenza, e Yonji rimarrà agli allenamenti fino a tardi: la sua squadra di calcio ha le qualificazioni per il campionato studentesco.”

“Devo entrare in camera di Niji senza farmi scoprire. Dovrò escogitare un geniale diversivo…”

“Puoi entrarci e basta, non è neanche chiusa a chiave; Niji è nella stanza di Ichiji ad ascoltare musica o vedere film e di solito ci restano per tutta la notte.”

“Stai demolendo la mia missione segreta, lo sai?”

L’espressione sconsolata di Sanji strappò una risata cristallina alla sorella maggiore.

Tuttavia l’agente segreto 003 non rinunciò a muoversi con la massima cautela una volta salito al piano superiore; precauzione inutile, dato che dalla porta chiusa della camera da letto di Ichiji proveniva una forte musica rock metal, che copriva ogni eventuale rumore. La stanza di Niji invece era aperta e incustodita, come aveva detto Reiju. Tutto sembrava voler sminuire i suoi sforzi!

Mister Prince si intrufolò nella stanza dell’hacker residente. Se era vero che le persone disordinate sono le più intelligenti, Niji doveva essere un genio; del male, ma un genio: le più svariate apparecchiature tecnologiche convivevano mischiate a libri, fumetti, videogiochi e attrezzi da allenamento. A quanto pareva, pur non essendo iscritti a nessun club sportivo, anche i suoi fratelli non avevano mai smesso di praticare le tecniche di autodifesa che il padre li aveva spinti a imparare. 

Sanji aveva sempre amato la Savate, con la sua tecnica fluida ed elegante basata sui calci. Ichiji aveva scelto il pugilato classico mentre Niji preferiva il Muay Thai, la boxe thailandese che ammetteva ginocchiate e gomitate. Yonji aveva lasciato la lotta libera per il calcio, ma Sanji ricordava fin troppo bene quanto facessero male le sue prese e atterramenti: tra i gemelli era quello più cresciuto in altezza e massa muscolare, si sarebbe aspettato che scegliesse il club di basket o di rugby.

Scrollò la testa per accantonare queste riflessioni e concentrarsi: Mister Prince aveva una missione da portare a termine!

Puntò dritto al computer (“Ma che cavolo, l’ha rubata alla NASA questa specie di astronave?” sbottò nel vedere l’avanzato macchinario) e si fermò davanti al minaccioso messaggio di “inserire password”. Quale mai poteva essere la parola d’ordine scelta dal suo machiavellico gemello?

Vagò con lo sguardo nella stanza per cercare suggerimenti, e notò un vecchio poster rimasto lì appeso fin da quando aveva memoria: un gruppo di super sentai, i Germa 66, che si esibivano nelle loro tutine coloratissime e pose da battaglia con tanto di esplosione sullo sfondo. Un ghigno gli sfiorò le labbra.

Password: Dengeki Blue

Era da sempre il personaggio preferito di Niji; se non avesse funzionato poteva provare con Sparking Red, Winch Green o Poison Pink. Probabilmente Niji era abbastanza paranoico da aggiornare la password a rotazione. Tuttavia il primo tentativo ebbe successo, e Sanji poté accedere alla miniera d’oro delle malefatte del suo gemello.

Non dovette sforzarsi affatto per trovare la più recente: il computer era stato messo in stand-by con il documento della verifica di anatomia dell’indomani già aperto. Non poteva cancellare il file, Niji si sarebbe accorto dell’intrusione, inoltre di certo avevano già memorizzato domande e risposte del test. Così stampò il foglio per avere prove concrete del furto, rimise tutto come l’aveva trovato e se ne andò.

Ora doveva soltanto andare a casa di Chopper per rivelare l’accaduto al professor Hiluluk e convincerlo a cambiare le domande della verifica per l’indomani. 

La missione di Mister Prince aveva avuto completo successo!

***

Quando il professore consegnò le fotocopie della verifica, Sanji tenne gli occhi incollati alle facce dei suoi fratelli, già pregustando la loro costernazione. Non venne deluso da Yonji, con cui erano stati condivisi i frutti del piano solo quella mattina; Niji aveva l’aria di chi avrebbe voluto mangiarsi il dannato pezzo di carta, mentre Ichiji non lasciò che la sorpresa alterasse i suoi impassibili lineamenti eccetto che per un lieve contrarsi della mascella. Pazienza, Sanji aveva intenzione di rifarsi quando il maggiore avesse clamorosamente perso la scommessa.

In effetti Ichiji perse: 90 punti contro i 100 di Law. Il cuoco avrebbe preferito una batosta peggiore, ma dopotutto aveva a che fare con Sua Maestà dei Perfettini, chiedere di più era inverosimile. Si consolò guardando Niji inveire sul suo 70 e Yonji sospirare abbattuto sul suo 50.

Sanji e Law si misero di fronte ai banchi dei due sconfitti (mentre Yonji intuita l’antifona si defilava per non essere coinvolto) esibendo sogghigni da squali affamati:

“Allora, _perdenti_? Spero non abbiate _perso_ anche la memoria: cercate di non _perdere_ tempo, il club di cucina sta aspettando i suoi nuovi sguatteri!”

__

_ Ok forse sono stata un po’ cattivella con i Vinsmoke (che personalmente adoro) quindi vi beccate pure l’ _ ** OMAKE ** :

Sanji credeva che avere i due fratelli maggiori costretti a pelare patate al suo servizio sarebbe stata una dolce, dolce vendetta. 

Ma non aveva tenuto abbastanza da conto il fascino regale di Ichiji e la sua determinazione spaventosa nel raggiungere la perfezione in qualsiasi cosa facesse; né poteva immaginare l’effetto della lingua tagliente di Niji, che restava libera di lanciare frecciate sarcastiche di una malignità tanto arguta da risultare accattivante.

Di conseguenza, tutte le studentesse del club di cucina (e anche parecchi studenti maschi) stavano ignorando completamente i propri incarichi, troppo impegnate a sbavare copiosamente per i due Vinsmoke:

“Avete visto con che incredibile raffinatezza sbuccia le patate Ichiji-sama?!”

“Aaaah, maltrattami ancora, Niji-sama!”

“Ah!” “Oh!” “Ih!”

Dopo quasi un’ora di simili urletti estasiati che rischiavano di fargli venire un travaso di bile, Sanji sbraitò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo:

“VOI DUE FUORI DALLA MIA CUCINA! E NON TORNATE MAI PIÙ!”

 

 

 


	6. Romantico salvataggio

** Romantico salvataggio **

Con l’arrivo dell’estate la Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia si trovò a fronteggiare una grave crisi: mancanza di soldi e di tempo per andare al mare! Così, a mali estremi, il gruppo decise di trasferire temporaneamente le riunioni pomeridiane in un nuovo ‘quartier generale non ufficiale’: la piscina comunale, Fishman Island, gestita dal più recentemente acquisito compagno, Jinbe.

Era un bel posto, anche se affollato e spesso caotico (il fatto che il caos aumentasse esponenzialmente ogni volta che la Ciurma era presente non stupiva ormai più nessuno). 

Ognuno aveva il suo modo preferito di passare il tempo: Rufy e Usopp giocavano in piscina; Chopper si alternava tra loro e la bancarella dei gelati; Robin leggeva un libro sotto l’ombrellone mentre Franky faceva mosse di ballo di fronte a lei sulle note della radiolina d’antiquariato di Brook, steso su un lettino affiancato a quello di Nami che prendeva il sole, con Sanji che le offriva ogni tipo di bibita ghiacciata e spuntino fresco estratto dalla sua borsa frigorifera che aveva riempito fino all’orlo prima di partire da casa. Zoro aveva disteso a terra il proprio asciugamano e dormiva al sole lì accanto, quindi ogni volta che il cuoco si chinava a prendere qualcosa nella borsa immaginava come sarebbe stato chinarsi un po’ di più per posare le sue labbra su quelle sottili e rilassate nel sonno del suo amore segreto.

Ma come sempre scacciava questa fantasticheria considerandola irrealizzabile e tornava a fare gli occhi dolci a Nami, rifugiandosi nella rassicurante abitudine di una recita ormai collaudata.

Improvvisamente però una voce colma di panico si levò al di sopra della confusione generale.

A Sanji era capitato spesso di sentire la voce di Usopp assumere toni spaventati, ma mai prima il suo terrore era stato così genuino:

“Aiuto! Aiutatemi! Il mio amico non riemerge! Sta affogando! Morirà!”

Sanji si mise a correre verso l’acqua, subito affiancato da Zoro: l’acuto istinto di percezione del pericolo dello spadaccino era in grado di farlo passare dal sonno profondo all’attacco in modo immediato.

Ma per quanto fossero veloci, gli aspiranti ‘salvatori’ furono battuti sul tempo. Quando arrivarono a bordo piscina, Rufy era già stato trascinato fuori da una ragazza in costume da bagnina che Sanji riconobbe all’istante: Reiju!

Senza perdere un attimo, la maggiore dei Vinsmoke premette le sue labbra contro quelle ormai violacee di Rufy e cominciò a praticare la respirazione artificiale alternandola al massaggio cardiaco. 

Lì accanto un tremante Usopp raccontava balbettando al resto dei loro amici di come stessero facendo una gara a chi tratteneva il fiato più a lungo; Chopper lo abbracciò per consolarlo, nonostante lui stesso fosse sull’orlo del pianto, tentando di rassicurare lui e sé stesso che Rufy si sarebbe salvato grazie al perfetto pronto soccorso. 

Anche gli altri erano molto preoccupati, ma la vera sorpresa per Sanji fu la reazione di Nami: la ragazza dai capelli arancioni aveva la guance rigate di lacrime e le mani intrecciate come in preghiera. Quando finalmente Rufy riprese i sensi tossendo e sputacchiando, lei lo abbracciò con trasporto singhiozzando di sollievo.

Solo quando fu certo che il suo ‘Capitano’ fosse fuori pericolo Sanji si rivolse con aria sospettosa alla sorella maggiore:

“Cosa ci fai tu qui?”

Reiju si rialzò e gli rivolse un astuto sorriso: “Non lo vedi? Lavoro part-time come bagnina.” 

In effetti la ragazza indossava il costume d’ordinanza, che per quanto fosse intero non nascondeva nulla delle sue forme generose, cosa di cui di certo si erano accorti anche gli altri maschi presenti. Per ignorare un senso di irrazionale gelosia nei confronti della propria sorella, pose la seconda domanda urgente:

“Anche _quei tre_ sono da queste parti?” ringhiò.

Il sorriso di Reiju divenne ancor più divertito: “In effetti erano qui fino a poco fa, ma credo che siano andati a terrorizzare un gruppo di ragazzi che ci stava provando con me.”

A malincuore Sanji fu costretto ad ammettere che FORSE i suoi gemelli potevano rendersi utili… A VOLTE.

“Certo, avrei preferito conoscere i tuoi amici in modo più tranquillo, fratellino.” La Vinsmoke rivolse nuovamente il suo sguardo ceruleo verso Rufy, ancora prigioniero delle braccia di Nami, e si leccò maliziosamente le labbra: “Anche così non mi è dispiaciuto affatto, però.”

L’ingenuo moretto le rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisoni smaglianti: “Anch’io sono contento di fare la tua conoscenza, sorella di Sanji!”

“Allora non ti dispiacerebbe se ti baciassi di nuovo?”

Il ragazzo parve perplesso dalla proposta, ma in compenso la reazione della ragazza dai capelli arancioni fu immediata: “Rufy, non azzardarti ad accettare!”

“Perché, Nami? Tu mi hai baciato, l’altro giorno!”

Mentre le mandibole di quasi tutti i presenti precipitavano a terra e la faccia di Nami diventava rossa come un estintore, Reiju ridendo divertita spiegò al confuso Rufy:

“Quello che intendeva dire è che non puoi baciare nessun’altra ragazza tranne lei, perché è la tua fidanzata.”

Il sorriso del ragazzo divenne così luminoso da eclissare il sole: “Nami, davvero sei la mia fidanzata? Allora ti prometto che non bacerò mai più nessun’altra! Lo dice sempre anche Shanks che un uomo deve baciare solo la persona che ama!” e per confermare il fatto, posò un dolce bacio sulle labbra della fanciulla che era da sempre al suo fianco.

Uno scroscio di applausi e congratulazioni da parte dei loro amici ricoprì la nuova coppia.

“Questo merita dei festeggiamenti, non credete? Per fortuna ho portato cibo in abbondanza!” esclamò Sanji, sinceramente felice per due dei suoi più vecchi amici.

La proposta fu accolta con un coro di “Sììì!” “Urrà!” “Suuuper!” “Yohoho!” e così via; Rufy saltò in piedi più arzillo che mai, sollevò tra le braccia Nami e decretò:

“Facciamo festa!”

 


	7. Gioco di squadra

** Gioco di squadra **

Sembrava una tranquilla serata per la Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia.

‘Tranquilla’ per i loro standard, con Brook che suonava, Rufy e Usopp che ballavano in modo ridicolo facendo sganasciare Chopper, Nami che ogni tanto dava dell’idiota al proprio ragazzo e al suo migliore amico, Robin e Franky che si dividevano un mega frappè con due cannucce intrecciate a formare un cuore, Zoro che sonnecchiava con la testa posata sul tavolo e Sanji che lo ammirava di sottecchi mentre chiacchierava amabilmente con gli altri.

L’atmosfera idilliaca per il cuoco fu immediatamente cancellata quando quattro persone a lui troppo familiari varcarono la porta del “Saké di Binks”: i giovani Vinsmoke al completo.

“Che diavolo ci fate qui? I club per ricconi spocchiosi sono in un altro quartiere!”

“Ciao sorellona! Alla fine l’hai trovato, il posto!” Rufy salutò Reiju col consueto entusiasmo. “WHOA, ci sono altri tre Sanji!”

Sanji fissò l’amico con aria quasi tradita: “Li hai chiamati tu?” 

“Veramente ho chiesto io al tuo Capitano dov’eri. Yonji” e diede uno spintone in avanti al fratello “deve chiederti un grosso favore.”

Il minore dei Vinsmoke aveva l’aria di uno che non voleva essere in quella situazione per tutto l’oro del mondo, ma le cause di forza maggiore dovevano averlo reso veramente disperato, perché rigidamente annuì.

“Neanche morto.” Decretò Sanji con voce irremovibile.

“Aspetta almeno di sentire quello che ho da dire!” urlò il suo gemello, e resosi conto di aver ottenuto l’attenzione anche del resto del gruppo, spiegò:

“Faccio parte del club di calcio della nostra scuola. Ieri sera i miei compagni sono andati a cena in un locale di sushi troppo a buon mercato e oggi sono tutti a letto col mal di pancia. Il guaio è che domani abbiamo l’ultima partita di qualificazione per il campionato nazionale, e io _non ho_ una squadra da far giocare!  Ichiji e Niji hanno promesso di aiutarmi” i due annuirono tacitamente all’unisono “ma mi servono altri otto giocatori.”

“Io, io! Scegli me!” Rufy alzò freneticamente la mano, impaziente di prendere parte a questa nuova avventura, subito imitato da Usopp.

“Ma non sapete niente di calcio!” li rimproverò Nami, affibbiando loro uno scappellotto sulla nuca.

“Suvvia, che ci vuole a tirare calci a un pallone? Con l’invincibile Capitano Usopp in campo, la vittoria è assicurata!” rise il ragazzo dal naso lungo, sostenuto dall’amico.

L’inguaribile ottimismo di un dodo.

Yonji sospirò: “Ho bisogno di undici giocatori, non mi importa chi siano! Se domani non ci presentiamo sul campo saremo automaticamente squalificati dal torneo, e non voglio deludere Cosette!”

A sentire un nome di donna, le antenne da gentiluomo di Sanji si drizzarono all’istante:

“Chi è Cosette?”

Aveva le allucinazioni o le guance di Yonji si erano imporporate?

“Lei… è la manager del club.”

“Ed è il vero motivo per cui il nostro fratellino è entrato nella squadra di calcio!” ridacchiò Reiju, accompagnata dai ghigni maliziosi degli altri due gemelli.

Mentre Yonji si affannava a negare con le orecchie che diventavano sempre più rosse dall’imbarazzo, Sanji si trovò a sopprimere un sorrisetto di inaspettata simpatia: al diavolo, se ne andava della felicità di una fanciulla, poteva anche farglielo un favore per una volta!

“Allora è deciso! Domani giocheremo tutti a calcio!” esultò Rufy.

“Tutti chi? Possono partecipare solo gli studenti maschi della nostra scuola! Quindi tu, Usopp, Zoro e Sanji! Ci mancano ancora quattro persone!” gli fece notare la sempre pratica Nami.

Rufy rifletté per mezzo secondo prima di recuperare il sorriso: “Basterà chiedere a Kiddo e Trafo! Diremo loro di portare un paio di amici!” detto fatto recuperò il telefono e chiamò il proprio compagno di classe, Eustass Kidd, che in quel momento era in compagnia di Trafalgar Law; stranamente i due accettarono, e promisero di portare anche i loro migliori amici, Killer e Penguin.

“Tutto sistemato!” decretò infine un felicissimo Rufy.

“Pensi davvero che una simile squadra di scartine riuscirà a combinare qualcosa di buono?” commentò Ichiji, il suo solito sguardo impassibile in contrasto col tono dubbioso della domanda.

Sanji avrebbe voluto tanto insultare il maggiore dei gemelli, ma in cuor suo sapeva che l’obiezione era valida. Yonji era l’unico a saper effettivamente giocare; forse gli altri due gemelli si erano studiati le regole, ma il resto di loro, per quanto atletici, era composto da un cuoco, uno spadaccino, una scimmia di gomma, un bugiardo matricolato, un rockettaro casinista, un aspirante medico, un pinguino… e Killer.

Beh, perlomeno avrebbe avuto la possibilità di ammirare Zoro in calzoncini corti, sudato e ansimante… OK, meglio mettere un freno ai pensieri a rating rosso.

Sanji riemerse dal suo subconscio per ascoltare la soluzione di Niji al grave dilemma:

“Lascia fare a me, Ichi; mi sono già procurato i nomi dei giocatori avversari, mi basterà hackerare i loro social network e recuperare un po’ dei loro sporchi segretucci per ricattarli!”

“La partita è domani, avrai abbastanza tempo?”

“Ti fidi di me?”

Lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Ichiji incatenato al suo si sciolse in un limpido mare per qualche istante, dando la risposta più eloquente che Niji potesse desiderare. 

Stavolta Sanji aveva seriamente intenzione di obiettare a quel machiavellico piano, ma Nami lo mise a tacere con un secco “Il fine giustifica i mezzi!”.

L’astuta ragazza aveva a sua volta preparato un piano per sfruttare il suo innato senso degli affari: “Mi procurerò dei gadget della squadra da portare alla partita: entro domani posso far stampare magliette, bandierine e altra paccottiglia per quattro soldi, da rivendere ai tifosi a peso d’oro. Ovviamente li compreranno solo se la squadra va al campionato nazionale, quindi DOVETE VINCERE!”

I membri della Ciurma annuirono freneticamente sudando freddo: disobbedire a Nami era impensabile, disobbedire a Nami quando c’erano di mezzo dei possibili guadagni era puro suicidio!

***

_ Il giorno seguente _

__

“Benvenuti allo stadio comunale Davy Back Fight per assistere all’ultima partita delle eliminatorie valide per l’ingresso al campionato nazionale interscolastico di calcio! Come sempre chi vi parla è il vostro commentatore di fiducia, Absalom, affiancato dal fedele ma poco loquace Kumacy! Oggi il pubblico è numeroso ed entusiasta, in fremente attesa di veder scendere in campo i suoi beniamini!”

“Il sempre attento Kumacy mi informa che oggi per la squadra del liceo One Piece ci sarà un radicale cambio di formazione! Siamo tutti impazienti di vedere all’opera i nuovi atleti!”

*

Negli spogliatoi Yonji cercava di dare un minimo di istruzioni ai suoi improvvisati compagni di squadra, ma le sue parole sembravano entrare da un orecchio e uscire dall’altro per la maggior parte dell’eterogeneo e disfunzionale gruppo, così decise di limitarsi all’essenziale:

“Io sarò il portiere: non farò entrare nessun pallone nella nostra rete, quindi voi pensate solo a segnare più gol possibili contro l’altra squadra!”

*

“Rieccoci! Qui è sempre il vostro Absalom, pronto a commentare ogni azione di quella che si preannuncia una partita davvero fuori dal comune! L’arbitro Foxy non ha ancora fischiato l’inizio, che già la disposizione della squadra del liceo One Piece si rivela essere completamente nuova! Io stesso non ho mai visto niente del genere! Se non sapessi il contrario, giurerei che questi ragazzi non hanno mai messo piede prima in un campo di calcio, hahahaha!”

“Finalmente si comincia! La palla è del One Piece e il suo centravanti corre come una scheggia, dribbla un avversario, un altro, ha un gioco di gambe che pare che si allunghino come se fossero di gomma e… si distrae e perde la palla? Ma che fa? Il suo compagno dal naso lungo si para di fronte all’avversario col pallone e lo marca… con la tecnica del guardalà? Che razza di… comunque la palla è rubata e con un passaggio all’indietro la fa arrivare al suo compagno con i capelli verdi, che la riceve… col mento? Scarta un avversario, ne dribbla altri due, dove cavolo sta andando?... Si è perso nella propria metà campo? …e ora si dirige verso la porta della sua squadra!”

*

Zoro si rese conto che qualcosa non andava solo quando si trovò di fronte alla rete difesa da Yonji, che gesticolava furiosamente urlandogli: “Dall’altra parte! Così fai autogol!”

“E allora smettila di cambiare porta! Deciditi e resta lì!” replicò piccato facendo dietrofront.

Il più giovane dei Vinsmoke era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi: questi qui il calcio non l’avevano mai visto neanche in fotografia! Per salvare il salvabile, gridò:

“Fate quello che vi dice Ichiji! E quando avete il pallone passatelo a Sanji!”

Se Yonji aveva una certezza era nella forza dei suoi fratelli: Ichiji era un leader nato, avrebbe saputo guidare quelle bombe vaganti nella direzione giusta; Niji stava solo aspettando l’occasione di seminare il panico tra il nemico; e i calci di Sanji erano senza dubbio i più potenti che avesse mai sperimentato: con lui come cannoniere, forse c’era ancora una speranza di vittoria.

Furono i novanta minuti più strani che chiunque dei presenti avesse mai testimoniato, con episodi davvero mai visti prima in uno stadio di calcio, come il fatto che qualunque atleta avversario si avvicinasse a Niji Vinsmoke per più di un secondo cominciasse improvvisamente a giocare malissimo; oppure la quasi espulsione rischiata da Eustass Kidd per aver cercato di svitare la testa dalle spalle a un giocatore che secondo lui “marcava troppo da vicino” Trafalgar Law.

Nonostante tutto, quando l’arbitro fischiò la fine, la squadra del liceo One Piece aveva conquistato l’ingresso al campionato con cinque gol a zero, segnati dai potentissimi tiri di Sanji Vinsmoke. L’esultanza dei vincitori era comprensibile, un po’ meno il fatto che gli sconfitti sembrassero persino più felici di loro che la partita fosse finita…

** OMAKE **

****

La scalcagnata ma esaltatissima squadra del liceo One Piece si riversò negli spogliatoi. 

Mentre gli altri si cambiavano, Sanji si sedette esausto su una panca: sentiva le gambe un po’ indolenzite, ma ne era valsa la pena pur di vedere i suoi amici così allegri e felici… e forse un pochino (ma proprio poco) persino per Yonji; aveva incontrato Cosette e pensava che fosse una ragazza fin troppo carina e gentile per quell’energumeno di suo fratello… ma vabbè. L’amore è amore.

E a proposito di amore! Zoro era appena andato a lavarsi! 

Sanji si spostò immediatamente vicino alla porta delle docce: non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdersi la visione dello spadaccino coperto solo da un asciugamano, la pelle abbronzata umida e calda, i capelli verdi ancora bagnati…

La fantasia erotica che stava vivendo si materializzò in ogni dettaglio di fronte a lui, e Sanji…

“Trafalgar, presto vieni qui! Sanji è svenuto e perde sangue dal naso!”

 

 

 


	8. Tragicommedia in due atti – II (La Famiglia)

** Tragicommedia in due atti – II (La Famiglia) **

Il Baratie si era lentamente svuotato al termine dell’ora del pranzo, e Sanji si mise a riordinare la sala del ristorante fischiettando carole natalizie, per restare in tema con l’avvicinarsi della sua festività invernale preferita.

Sentendo la campanella d’ingresso tintinnare si voltò ad accogliere i nuovi clienti, ritrovandosi di fronte nientemeno che Trafalgar Law ed Eustass Kidd. Nessuno dei due era tipo da farsi influenzare dalla gioiosa atmosfera di festa che appiccicava sulle labbra della gente normale quel sorriso da “a Natale siamo tutti più buoni”, ma le loro facce tetre sembravano uscite da un funerale.

“Ok, chi è morto? Guardate che questo è un ristorante, mica le pompe funebri.”

“Allora consigliami un becchino di fiducia per domani. Per adesso devo solo prenotare un tavolo.” Replicò acidamente un Trafalgar che a giudicare dalle borse sotto gli occhi non dormiva da giorni.

Kidd sembrava essersi rosicchiato un bel po’ di smalto dalle unghie, ma il suo carattere di fuoco era tutt’altro che domato: “Ehi, non sottovalutarmi! Non mi farò spaventare da quegli st*onzi!”

“Mi avete perso. Vi spiace spiegarmi tutto dall’inizio?” sbottò Sanji.

“La mia famiglia vuole conoscere Eustass-ya.” Fu la sintetica risposta.

Sanji inarcò un sopracciglio verso il rosso: “Credevo che avessi già incontrato il signor Corazòn.”

“Sicuro, io e Cora andiamo d’amore e d’accordo! Lui è un tipo davvero fighissimo, mi ha dato dei consigli grandiosi sui trucchi da usare, sul look e gli piace pure la musica del mio gruppo!”

“Già, lo ama quasi più di me.” Commentò sarcastico Law.

“Geloso, Trafalgar? In effetti pensandoci bene potrei lasciarti per tuo padre, a meno che tu non mi convinca a cambiare idea…!” lo stuzzicò Kidd con una maliziosa strizzatina d’occhio che sottintendeva esattamente _in che modo_ Law avrebbe potuto convincerlo.

Vederli tornare ai loro consueti scambi di battutine provocatorie tranquillizzò notevolmente Sanji: “E allora dov’è il problema?”

Law parve ritrovare all’istante tutta la precedente tetraggine: “Il problema è IL RESTO della mia famiglia.”

In poche parole, lo zio di Trafalgar aveva scoperto che il suo “nipotino preferito” aveva il fidanzato; così, con la scusa di “una cena tutti insieme come ai vecchi tempi” l’indomani si sarebbe presentato con l’intera famiglia allargata per un ritrovo a cui aveva “cortesemente obbligato” la partecipazione di Kidd.

Law terminò la spiegazione con un’imprecazione sanguinosa che lasciò basiti entrambi i ragazzi: “Maledizione, non so neppure come diavolo abbia fatto a scoprirlo!”

“Forse gliel’ha detto tuo padre?” suggerì Sanji.

“Assurdo. Cora non rivolge la parola a suo fratello maggiore da anni. Hanno litigato di brutto per come lui gestiva la sua cosiddetta ‘attività famigliare’.”

“Il modo in cui l’hai detto non è molto rassicurante.”

“Lo sarà anche meno sapere che il vero nome di mio padre è Rocinante Donquixote, e se ci siamo trasferiti qui a East City è stato proprio nella speranza di non avere mai più nulla a che fare con gli affari di Doflamingo Donquixote.”

Sanji aveva già sentito parlare della Famiglia Donquixote. Cavolo, chiunque non vivesse sotto un sasso la conosceva! Ufficialmente era una grossa ditta di import-export internazionale, ma era implicata in una miriade di indagini per sospetta attività criminale e organizzazione a delinquere.

E ora una cosca mafiosa si sarebbe riunita nel suo ristorante per minacciare il fidanzato del nipote del boss. 

Che felice Natale!

*

Il giorno dopo le porte del Baratie si aprirono per accogliere il nutrito gruppo di nuovi avventori. La Famiglia Donquixote, almeno a prima vista, non era affatto come Sanji se la immaginava: quel mucchio di fenomeni da baraccone sembrava scappato da un circo anziché da una galera, e nessuno guardandoli avrebbe immaginato che fossero il gruppo criminale più pericoloso della nazione.

In disparte tra loro Sanji scorse Corazòn: sulle sue labbra il trucco sapiente simulava un sorriso che neppure le sue straordinarie doti d’attore potevano fingere, e i suoi occhi troppo onesti erano nascosti dalle lenti nere degli occhiali da sole. Nonostante questo e la lunga giacca di piume corvine, era ancora il più sobrio tra i convitati. Salutò Sanji e Zeff con un cenno del capo, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì una parola. Probabilmente non avrebbe parlato fino a quando il fratello non avesse lasciato la città.

A quel pensiero l’attenzione di Sanji si spostò sul leader indiscusso di quel gruppo di macchie colorate per daltonici: una pertica dai corti capelli biondi e dai ridicoli vestiti, che toccavano il picco del cattivo gusto nel cappotto di piume di fenicottero e negli strambi occhiali da sole fucsia. Il suo braccio era avvinghiato alle spalle di Trafalgar, che da parte sua stringeva spasmodicamente la mano di Kidd, forse per impedirsi di strangolare suo zio, a giudicare dallo sguardo assassino che gli scintillava nelle iridi grigio tempesta.

Doflamingo si sedette ovviamente a capotavola, insistendo per avere il nipote e il suo fidanzato al suo fianco. Da parte sua Eustass Kidd non sembrava turbato dal campionario di soggetti equivoci che lo circondavano; nel suo sguardo d’oro ribollente ardeva solo un malcelato disprezzo.

Un attimo prima che Zeff potesse ordinare a Sanji di servire gli antipasti, le porte del ristorante si aprirono di nuovo, e il biondo poté sentire il cuoco più vecchio sussurrare un’imprecazione da manuale. Non appena si voltò capì il perché; gestire i clienti abituali era una cosa che facevano con tanta naturalezza che non avevano tenuto in considerazione che la tradizionale cena di Natale dei dirigenti della Baroque Works si sarebbe tenuta proprio quella sera.

Immancabilmente come tutti gli anni, e impeccabilmente elegante come ogni giorno dell’anno, Mister Crocodile fece il suo ingresso seguito dal suo braccio destro Daz Bones e dal resto dell’eccentrico gruppo di esecutivi della sua azienda, la più grande e influente di East City, nonché dalla reputazione sospetta quanto quella dei ‘colleghi’ di North City.

Sanji si chiese se era il caso di correre nella chiesa più vicina ad accendere una dozzina di ceri e pregare perché il ristorante fosse ancora in piedi alla fine della serata.

Sperare che i due gruppi si ignorassero a vicenda fu un’illusione effimera come un fiocco di neve a luglio; Crocodile con espressione incredula si avvicinò alla testa del tavolo della Famiglia Donquixote e sbottò irato:

“Cosa diavolo ci fai TU qui?”

Doflamingo esibì tutta la sua smagliante dentatura in un ghigno perverso da far rabbrividire: 

“Croco, così farai credere alla gente di non essere felice di rivedermi!”

“Sta’ zitto ammasso di piume rosa, non sto parlando con te. Allora, ragazzo: si può sapere perché frequenti certa gentaglia?”

Con enorme sconcerto di tutti, fu Kidd a rispondere in tono scazzato: “Si dà il caso che questa gentaglia sia la famiglia del mio fidanzato, volente o nolente. E poi senti da che pulpito viene la predica; da quando ti interessa cosa fa il figlio della tua diseredata sorella?”

I due boss collegarono tutti i tasselli e si fissarono negli occhi con uno sguardo che esprimeva in pari misura contrarietà e sgomento:

“TU sei lo ZIO del ragazzo di MIO NIPOTE?!?”

Law approfittò del fatto che l’attenzione di tutti era concentrata sul faccia a faccia tra i due adulti per sussurrare a Kidd: “Dunque è _lui_ l’unico tuo parente che dicevi di conoscere.”

“Già; ora capisci perché non mi andava di parlarne? La famiglia di mia madre l’ha cacciata quando è rimasta incinta di me perché lei voleva crescere un figlio di nessuno. Così la baracca è passata a zio Crocodile, che però ogni tanto si tiene in contatto.”

“Ora capisco perché non sei rimasto impressionato quando ti ho parlato di Doflamingo.”

“Figurati se mi spaventa un mafioso qualsiasi quando il tizio che mi tiene il fiato sul collo è il boss che possiede tre quarti della fott*ta città!”

Il lungo duello di sguardi tra i due uomini più potenti della nazione fu interrotto da Zeff, che con un immenso coraggio e la consueta schiettezza ordinò:

“Se volete far scoppiare una guerra tra bande fatelo _fuori dal mio ristorante_ , sono stato chiaro?”

I due recuperarono il contegno e Doflamingo propose, esibendo nuovamente il suo sorriso deviato: “Ben detto; allora Coccodrillo, che ne dici di andare a… discutere delle nostre faccende in un luogo più opportuno?”

“Chiudi il becco e seguimi, Fenicottero.” Ingiunse l’altro, lanciando dalle fredde iridi dorate da rettile un’occhiataccia di fuoco che non aveva nulla da invidiare a quelle del nipote.

Senza i due capi, tra le fazioni scese una tacita tregua; i due gruppi cenarono in silenzio lanciandosi ogni tanto degli ostili sguardi di sfida da un’estremità all’altra della sala, ma nessuno osò fare di più. La cena si concluse pacificamente e quando gli avventori se ne andarono il Baratie era rimasto illeso.

Sanji quasi non riusciva a credere a tanta fortuna. 

Però il giovane cuoco non riusciva a non essere un po’ preoccupato per i suoi due compagni di scuola. Li trattenne all’uscita per chiedere:

“Come pensate che la risolveranno i vostri zii?”

Kidd sbuffò: “Conoscendo Crocodile, ora staranno cercando di uccidersi a vicenda nella suite presidenziale di un hotel a cinque stelle.”

“E conoscendo Doflamingo, dopo faranno sesso selvaggio fino a domattina.”

“LAW!” esclamò scandalizzato Sanji.

“Beh, è la verità.” Ghignò spudorato il moro. “L’unica cosa positiva di questa serata è che se mio zio tornerà in questa città sarà per molestare il suo amante e lascerà in pace tutti noi.”

Tutti e tre i ragazzi ringraziarono mentalmente Crocodile per il suo sacrificio.

 


	9. Ascolta la musica del cuore

** Ascolta la musica del cuore **

L’inizio di febbraio era sempre freddissimo a East City, ma quella sera all’interno della discoteca “Sabaody” l’atmosfera era davvero incandescente. Una folla di ragazzi della loro scuola e non solo riempiva il locale, pressati come sardine nella pista da ballo e dimenandosi al ritmo scatenato della musica rock metal dei “Kidd’s Pirates”. 

La Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia si era data appuntamento lì proprio per assistere al concerto del gruppo fondato dal compagno di classe di Rufy, ma quando Sanji mise piede nel locale capì che trovare il resto dei suoi amici sarebbe stata un’impresa non da poco. L’unica possibilità di muoversi era circumnavigare il grosso della folla, quindi il cuoco cominciò a muoversi lungo i bordi della calca, non riuscendo però a evitare di venire comunque sballottato qua e là.

Cercando scampo dai vortici di fan esagitati Sanji si rifugiò in un isolato angolo in ombra, e scoprì che non era l’unico ad aver scelto quel rifugio. Ma la cosa che lo lasciò veramente di stucco era che la persona che vi trovò era nientemeno che Ichiji Vinsmoke.

Istintivamente si guardò attorno per individuare Niji; era così abituato a vederli eternamente insieme, costantemente l’uno al fianco dell’altro, che pensava fosse fisicamente impossibile scindere la loro simbiosi.

Eppure il maggiore dei gemelli era lì privo della propria inseparabile metà, intento ad ascoltare la musica con profonda concentrazione.

Sanji ricordò che durante la sua intrusione al maniero Vinsmoke dalla stanza di Ichiji uscivano quel tipo di canzoni, prova inconfutabile che il genere musicale era di suo gradimento; ma da qui al presentarsi personalmente a un concerto in una discoteca di periferia pullulante di plebei urlanti ce ne voleva…

“Ehi. Non pensavo che ti avrei mai visto in un posto simile. Hai perso un’altra scommessa?” esordì con pesante sarcasmo a mo’ di saluto.

Ichiji riemerse dalle proprie riflessioni salutandolo con un cenno del capo e gli rispose con la consueta imperturbabilità:

“Ho deciso di recarmi qui per sincerarmi di aver scelto un istruttore adeguato. Sto verificando le sue effettive capacità.”

“Di che istruttore parli?”

“Mi sono rivolto a Eustass Kidd affinché mi insegni a suonare la chitarra.”

A momenti Sanji ingoiava la propria sigaretta. “COSA? E per quale motivo?”

“Perché gli ho offerto un pagamento estremamente generoso.”

“No, no, intendo per quale motivo proprio TU vorresti imparare a suonare uno strumento musicale!”

Ichiji parve ponderare se fosse opportuno rivelare un’informazione così personale, ma infine confessò: 

“Voglio dedicare una canzone a qualcuno, e ritengo che riuscirei a comunicare i miei sentimenti in modo più chiaro se potessi eseguirla di persona.”

Quella frase conteneva un tale numero di informazioni sconvolgenti per la psiche di Sanji che il suo cervello andò metaforicamente in blocco per qualche secondo prima di eseguire un riavvio d’emergenza per metabolizzare che:

1 – Ichiji Vinsmoke era in grado di provare dei sentimenti.

2 – Aveva ingoiato il suo smisurato orgoglio e chiesto aiuto a Eustass Kidd, che lo detestava apertamente, per imparare a suonare uno strumento.

3 – Stava facendo tutto ciò per QUALCUN ALTRO.

“Tu… tu vorresti _fare una serenata a qualcuno_?” balbettò incredulo.

E la sua incredulità crebbe ancora quando Ichiji gli rivolse un lieve inarcarsi delle labbra che sulla faccia di un altro sarebbe potuto essere un sorriso divertito:

“Ti sembra davvero un’iniziativa tanto insensata? Credo che in futuro cambierai idea.”

Senza aggiungere altro a quelle parole sibilline il maggiore dei gemelli, con schiena dritta e passo marziale, lasciò la discoteca, la massa di fan in delirio e un allibito Sanji.

*

Un mese dopo era il 2 marzo, giorno del compleanno di Sanji, che al termine del turno serale al ristorante ricevette un messaggio da Zoro che lo informava di recarsi al “Saké di Binks”.

Gli sembrò strano che la Ciurma si riunisse là anche nel giorno di chiusura del locale, ma forse Brook aveva chiesto un permesso speciale al gestore, il suo caro amico Yooki Rumba.

Al suo arrivo però le luci erano tutte spente. La porta era aperta, quindi Sanji entrò con cautela:

“Ragazzi, siete qui?”

Una luce si accese sul piccolo palco quasi interamente occupato dal pianoforte di Brook, e Zoro uscì dalle ombre, da solo. Lo spadaccino era vestito in modo quasi elegante, camicia bianca e pantaloni neri con tanto di giacca abbinata e una cravatta a cui davvero non sapeva fare il nodo e quindi era rimasta slacciata.

Quella visione era abbastanza da lasciare Sanji a bocca aperta, cosa che rese ancora più rossa la faccia del ragazzo dai capelli verdi, che indicò bruscamente una sedia posizionata davanti al palco:

“Senti, siediti lì e non dire niente, ok? È già abbastanza imbarazzante così!”

Zoro si sedette al pianoforte e cominciò a suonare una melodia che Sanji riconobbe subito: la dolcissima ninnananna di un carillon appartenuto a sua madre. Quando lei era ancora in vita gli faceva sempre ascoltare quella rilassante armonia per tranquillizzarlo.

Al termine della breve esibizione Sanji aveva le lacrime agli occhi e chiese all’altro con voce rotta dalla commozione come facesse a conoscere quella musica.

Zoro confessò con non poco imbarazzo che già un mese prima aveva cominciato a pensare a cosa mai regalargli per il compleanno, dato che non aveva idea di cosa potesse piacergli su un piano più personale: strumenti da cucina e ingredienti erano banali, la Ciurma glieli regalava tutti gli anni. Per una volta lo spadaccino voleva trovare qualcosa di speciale.

Mentre si aggirava per la via commerciale del centro si era imbattuto in Ichiji Vinsmoke. Nonostante sapesse dell’antipatia di Sanji per i membri maschi della sua famiglia, si trattava pur sempre di suo fratello, quindi si era fatto avanti e gli aveva chiesto senza mezzi termini cosa piacesse al suo biondo gemello.

Il ragazzo senza battere ciglio l’aveva trascinato in un negozio di dischi, aveva cercato tra i CD di musica classica fino a trovare il brano del carillon della madre e gliel’aveva comprato.

Il Vinsmoke aveva rifiutato l’offerta di rimborsargli il disco anche quando Zoro gli aveva detto che non poteva dare a Sanji un regalo pagato da un altro; così, dato che lo spadaccino era perennemente al verde (no, nessun doppio senso con la sua capigliatura sottinteso), parlandone un po’ con lui aveva trovato una soluzione: avrebbe chiesto a Brook di insegnargli a suonare quel pezzo al pianoforte.

Ci era voluta molta pazienza e una mezza crisi isterica dell’amico musicista, ma alla fine la determinazione dello spadaccino aveva trionfato.

Solo una volta finito il racconto Zoro trovò il coraggio di rialzare lo sguardo sul volto di Sanji; quasi si spaventò vedendo le sue guance bagnate di lacrime.

“Grazie Zoro… è un pensiero bellissimo. Il miglior regalo della mia vita.”

E il meglio doveva ancora venire. Zoro gli donò un sorriso dolce come mai lo avrebbe creduto capace, e lo abbracciò stretto:

“Non c’è di che, Sopracciglio a ricciolo; ma mi aspetto una bella sorpresa da te per il mio, di compleanno, il prossimo 11 novembre!” scherzò per dissimulare il tremito nella voce dovuto alla forza delle emozioni tumultuose che stava provando.

Il viso di Sanji s’imporporò al pensiero di quali ‘sorprese’ ben poco caste avrebbe voluto fargli, e nascose le sue guance in fiamme nel petto muscoloso del suo amore segreto prima di replicare:

“Avrai quello che ti meriti, Marimo. Te lo prometto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine della raccolta!  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno seguito fino ad ora! A presto con il sequel!


End file.
